Self-advancing longwall mining systems are used to mine coal and other materials by using a heavy duty shearer assembly that shears away layers of a seam in an underground mine, and an armored face conveyor that removes the coal from the mining site. A row of powered roof supports hold the mine roof as the shearer assembly and armored face conveyor operate below. The self-advancing longwall mining system also includes an advancing ram that advances the shearer assembly, armored face conveyor and powered roof supports into the seam as progress is made.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.